Sugar and Spice
by Shades0fCool
Summary: In order to get the baking date Eren has been pining for for weeks, he has to play by Levi's rules. Which means the only things he's allowed to wear while preparing his beloved strawberry shortcake is a frilly apron and a nice set of very special beads.


Eren woke to soft sunlight and gentle bird's song, which carried through the open window. A mild breeze was ruffling the sheer curtains and announced the arrival of a beautiful new spring day. He blinked once and rolled over to Levi's vacated side of the bed, pressing his face into the pillow to inhale his boyfriend's lingering scent. He buried his hands in the silky material and sighed long and loud. Eren still felt the delicious traces of their hot endeavors last night and reveled in the way his hips pounded and his behind seemed to remember every inch of Levi's form. His nude body was covered in kiss and bite marks in various colors and he smiled when the memory of Levi's suckling lips came back to spark his longing for the older man with renewed vengeance.

He sat up with a quiet moan and let his gaze travel over Levi's bedroom. There were clothes strewn everywhere, all of them Eren's. Levi was fairly annoyed by Eren's carelessness when it came to keeping his apartment clean and tidy. He kept the place immaculate and perfect at all times, but whenever Eren stayed over, the apartment steadily turned into a mess of clothes, study notes and mostly, baking goods. Quite some time ago, Eren had discovered a passion for baking sweets and cakes, and seeing as Levi's kitchen was big and all premium, neatly ordered and arranged, he had made it a habit to try his new recipes over at his boyfriend's place, much to Levi's dismay. He was basically the one who was stuck with cleaning up after Eren's baking fests, which always involved an insane amount of icing, sugar and sprinkles. Eren knew that Levi was indulging him. He'd always nag and scold Eren about his ignorance when it came to cleaning, but in the end, he'd give him a few sound spanks on his little ass and leave it at that.

Eren untangled the satin sheet from his legs and stretched his arms over his head with a long yawn that brought tears to the corners of his eyes. Eren wondered if his tendency to drop everything where he stood was the reason why Levi hadn't asked him to move in yet. He bit his lip at the thought. They had been dating for two years now and especially over the course of the second year, Eren had spent way more time at Levi's than he had at his own dorm on campus. All of his favorite things were here, clothes, books, games, his camera. To him, it felt like he lived with Levi, but it still nagged at him that it wasn't official. Eren ran his palm over Levi's pillow and closed his eyes as he conjured the image of his sleeping boyfriend he'd watched so often. Waking up beside Levi was something he'd love to get used to, especially when he could do it every single day. Levi was grumpy and rough most of the time but despite all that, he was still the most gorgeous man Eren had ever laid eyes on. Watching him in those quiet moments just before he woke in the mornings was when Eren was truly overwhelmed with the feelings he harbored for the older man. He seemed carefree and content, his face even, his breath gentle. Sometimes, Eren would brush through his hair without waking him, and sometimes, Levi would nuzzle into the touch. These brief minutes made Eren fall in love with him all over again.

Slinging his legs over the bed and on the cool floor, he picked up his phone from the nightstand and checked it to find a new text from his boyfriend.

 _Good morning, brat. I left for work. Food is in the fridge, help yourself. I'll be home by 4 today._

 _PS: Clean up your shit and_ _ **do not**_ _bake another cake._

Eren chuckled softly as he locked his screen and put the phone on the mattress. Not bake another cake? He bit his lip, pondering what to do with his day. Maybe he _should_ bake something. He'd love to see the annoyed expression on Levi's face. What he wanted even more though, was Levi helping him with baking that cake. He'd nagged him forever to have a baking date, but Levi would always turn him down and Eren would sulk for days, which didn't seem to impress the older man at all.

As he got up on his feet and fought down the lingering soreness in his body with a quiet moan, he thought about how he could convince Levi to grant his wish.

Maybe…

He turned on his heel and went back to his bedside to pick up his phone again.

 _If I clean up… Will you bake that cake with me? Let's make it strawberry shortcake, your favorite ;-)_

He smirked as he waited for Levi's reply, which didn't even take two minutes.

 **Levi:** Cleaning up is non-negotiable. But considering how long you've been pestering me about this little baking date of yours… Fine. I'll do it, under one condition.

Eren bit his lip when dozens of different ideas and images about Levi's "condition" started to race through his mind.

 _What's your condition?_

This time, Levi's reply took a little longer and gave Eren time to shower and get ready in the meantime. Deciding on cleaning the bedroom first, he walked around the large space and began picking clothes. Some of them went neatly folded into the part of Levi's wardrobe he had freed for Eren, most of them went straight to the hamper. Somewhere in the middle of his diligent cleaning session, he heard his phone ping inside his jeans pocket and hurried to check the new text.

 **Levi:** I get to choose your attire for the date.

Just those few words were enough to rouse hot goose bumps on Eren's body, making every hair stand on end with anticipation. He didn't know what Levi planned on making him wear, but he couldn't wait to find out.

A few hours later, Eren needed another shower. He had cleaned the whole apartment, and with meticulous care at that, because for once, he wanted to see the pleased expression on his boyfriend's face after he did what he was told. He jumped into the shower cabin and reveled in the way the hot spray cascaded down his body, taking all the dirt and dust along with it. He washed his hair before he took his razor from its holder and ran it over his body, shaving every last hair until his entire body was smooth from top to bottom. Which was exactly how Levi liked it.

He stepped out of the shower just as he heard the key jingle in the entrance door's lock. He stood still and kept quiet as he listened to Levi's footsteps in the hallway. Eren took a towel from the heater and wrapped it around his waist, just as Levi passed by the bathroom door. Eren could hear him release a soft whistle under his breath and knew that he was surprised to see the apartment perfectly clean and shiny. Eren chose this moment to make his appearance, stepping leisurely out in the hallway and leaning against the wall.

Levi turned slowly and they took a few long moments to gaze at each other. Eren couldn't hold back from licking his lip at Levi's appearance. He had picked the deep grey suit Eren loved so much, along with the navy tie Eren had given him as a present for Valentine's day this year. He looked positively delicious and Eren thought about abandoning his baking plans and getting on his knees right then and there to give his boyfriend a welcome home gift of a much lewder sort. Levi clicked his tongue as he let his gaze wander over Eren's half-naked body, over his tawny chest adorned with those perfect pink little nipples that begged to be sucked, over his skin which was still glistening with a few pearly drops of water.

Finally, he closed the distance and wrapped a hand around the back of Eren's neck to pull him down to his level.

"I'm home." He said and took Eren's waiting lips in a hungry, wet kiss.

Eren moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and wrapped his leg around his calf to pull him closer. They connected with the wall, hands tangled into each other's hair, Eren's towel hanging precariously low on his hips. Eren reached down to keep the warm terrycloth from falling, but Levi snatched his wrists and pinned them over his head. Levi's lips travelled over the brunet's jawline, down to his neck where he sucked Eren's tender skin into his mouth and nibbled on it until an angry red kiss mark appeared over the fading one. Eren moaned shamelessly, a deep blush flushing his cheeks burgundy as he felt the towel around his waist loosening and dropping to the floor. He dared not to look when Levi sank to his knees and spread his legs as his lips came down on Eren's hairless pubic bone and began to shower the soft mound with deliberate kisses and bites.

Eren's cock grew with each soft touch Levi administered on his needy body, twitching greedily against his boyfriend's face. The older man chuckled and Eren shifted to position his swollen length against Levi's lips but the latter looked up with an evil grin and shook his head.

"Not yet." He said before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of Eren's dick and lazily lapping up the pearly precome that had gathered there. Then he came back on his feet and bit Eren's bronze shoulder.

"Nice job on the cleaning, brat. I didn't think I'd live to see the day." He said while he leisurely rounded the corner to the bedroom to change, leaving a buck-naked Eren standing wide-eyed and panting in the hallway.

Eren came to and sighed, picking up his towel and following after his boyfriend. He walked in while Levi was in the middle of unbuttoning his white dress shirt, his tie hanging loosely off his neck. Eren bit his lip and kept his distance, which was beyond hard. He tried to hide his lingering erection with his towel and cleared his throat shyly while he watched Levi changing into skinny jeans and a loose, white t-shirt.

"So I'm getting my bake date?" He asked.

Levi looked up at him with a mysterious smirk and nodded.

"You do. But you still remember my condition, right?"

Eren leaned against the wall and tilted his head.

"Yes, I do. So, what do you want me to wear?"

The older man chuckled and bent down to open his briefcase, producing two packages which were wrapped in black velvet and adorned with a black bow. He threw the smaller one down on the bed and held the other out to Eren.

"This. _Only_ this."

Eren gulped and took a few careful steps towards his boyfriend to take the present. He swallowed as he tugged on the bow and started to open the soft wrapping.

His mouth dropped open as he pulled a pink garment out of the box. He set the package down on a nearby table and unfolded the fabric, eyeing it nervously.

So, this was what Levi had in mind.

It was a sugary pink apron with ruffles, a plaid pattern and a huge bow that tied on the small of his back.

Eren was momentarily speechless as his gaze travelled over the garment. This apron would leave most of his backside bare, and he was supposed to bake a cake while wearing this? With Levi there? Yeah, right. This was a physical impossibility.

"You like it?" Levi drawled, making his way lazily over to where the younger man stood and taking the piece of clothing out of his hands.

"Uhm, I—" Eren trailed off, unable to find the right words, as Levi put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

With one swift movement, he grabbed Eren's towel and threw it over a lounge chair. He placed a hot trail of wet kisses over Eren's neck and shoulders before he slipped the apron's sling over his head. His hands whispered down Eren's back to tie the bow just over his full little bottom. He used his fingers to pinch Eren's ass cheeks before he slapped both of them playfully, drawing a loud moan out of his trembling boyfriend. He drank in the view of his bare skin and closed his eyes briefly to fight down the overwhelming arousal. He had a lot planned for their little bake date and it wouldn't do to lose control already.

"You look… Irresistible." He whispered into Eren's ear from behind while he nibbled on his earlobe.

Eren was a shivering and panting mess already, unable to form a coherent reply. Levi chuckled softly and took Eren's hand to lead him to the bed, gently pushing him down. The boy looked up at him with moss-colored eyes that were blazing with excitement and need.

"There's actually something else I'd like you to wear."

"What… What is it?" Eren whispered.

Levi reached behind Eren and took the second present, handing it to him.

Eren thought that after the apron, nothing of Levi's shenanigans could have shocked him anymore. He couldn't have been more wrong, he realized as he laid eyes on the content of the second package. With careful fingers, he took the toy out of its packaging and turned it around in his fingers.

The black anal beads shimmered and felt soft to the touch as Eren ran the pads of his fingers over them. There were five on the string, each one a little bigger than the one before. He sucked in a sharp breath and felt a hot blush spreading over his cheeks when he thought about where they were meant to go.

Levi dropped to his knees in front of his hesitating boyfriend and cupped Eren's hands over the toy. He was used to his brat's quick tongue and cheeky remarks, which was why his shy, speechless expression was new and rather exciting. He rubbed soft circles over Eren's slightly shivering hands and took another moment to revel in his coy adorableness.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked, leaning down to kiss his bare thighs languidly.

"Uhm, well, I—I…" Eren stuttered.

"Hey." Levi looked up to meet beautiful green eyes that made his heart miss a beat. "You don't have to. We'll do nothing you're uncomfortable with."

Eren smiled and Levi was relieved to find a happier expression returning to his boyfriend's face. He crooked a finger at the older man, and he rose to give him a sweet, lingering kiss on his soft lips.

The brunet took a deep breath when Levi broke the kiss and gave his head a decisive nod.

"I want to try it. If it's with you… I want to try everything."

They smiled for a long moment, their love for each other almost palpable.

Crawling back on the bed, Eren reached into the nightstand and pulled out their bottle of lube. He propped up a few pillows and leaned against them while Levi joined him on the bed and gently massaged his legs. He added soft kisses and gentle bites, helping Eren to relax and feel comfortable.

Then he leaned in and spread Eren's thighs wide. He shot another glance at his boyfriend before he lifted the apron's skirt and bared him to his hungry gaze. His cock was already hard with excitement, the tip glistening with fresh precome. Levi took the lube and drizzled a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing his hands to warm the liquid between his palms. He took the toy and coated it with lube before he looked at Eren again. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing coming ragged and sloppy.

"Ready?" Levi asked while he twisted the toy around his fingers.

"Yes. Do it." Eren breathed.

Levi started by carefully slipping two fingers inside, which earned him a throaty mewl from the boy.

"You're so tight today. Must be the excitement." Levi mused as he sank his black-haired head down to kiss Eren's legs once again while he gently thrust his fingers in and out of Eren's tight heat.

"Mhh—More. Please." Eren begged, closing his eyes and letting his legs fall open.

"I love it when you beg." Levi added a third digit and fingered Eren open and ready for the first bead. "I'm putting it in now."

He placed a kiss on Eren's tightening balls before he removed his fingers with a squelching sound and positioned the first bead against Eren's stretched hole. It slipped in without resistance and Eren squealed at the foreign sensation.

"Count with me, Eren."

"One…" Eren whispered, shifting his body to get used to the ball inside him.

Levi hummed appreciatively and pushed the second bead in. His own cock was straining against his jeans, begging to be freed and satisfied. The spectacle in front of him made him want to come on the spot.

"Two…" Eren breathed, a single tear spilling from his eye and running over his temple.

Levi never stopped showering the boy's legs and groin with an alternation of gentle and rough kisses, which made the whole experience even more tantalizing for Eren.

The third bead was considerably larger than the first two, and Levi felt Eren closing up against its girth.

"Relax… Let me in." Levi cooed softly and ran the pad of his thumb over Eren's swollen glans. Eren jerked in response and buried his nails in the soft sheet, a harsh cry spilling past his lips.

Levi picked this moment to quickly slide in the third bead, watching greedily as Eren's tight hole contracted around the black silicone ball. He licked his lips and watched Eren as he shifted relentlessly, another tear falling and making its way down to seep into his hairline.

"How many does that make, Eren?" He asked the boy while he traced a prominent vein on his hard length with a fingernail.

"Ahh—Three." Eren hummed, biting his lip until it hurt. He already felt impossibly full, the beads grazing against his insides and spreading him open. And there were still two more to go.

"Very good, you're doing amazing." Levi praised and leaned down to suck the tip of Eren's dick into his mouth, twirling his tongue around and coating it with Eren's salty flavor.

Eren screamed and involuntarily closed his legs to battle the overwhelming sensations from both his ass and cock getting teased. He felt like fainting; it was so much stimulation, all at once. He tightened around the three balls which were already inside of him when he felt the fourth one prodding at his entrance.

Levi began twisting and turning the ball, spinning it inside. Eren bit the back of his hand to hold in a whole string of curses and screams.

"Fuck… Four." He ground out in between quiet shudders that racked his body. "Levi… Please. No more. I can't take any more."

His boyfriend put his palms on Eren's thighs and began to rub lazy circles onto his slick, tawny skin.

"But you've been doing so good. There's only one left. You can do it, Eren. Damn—You look so fucking hot right now, with your crying face and those balls inside you. It's so hard to hold back. I want to pull them out, all at once, and fuck you until you can't walk straight anymore."

Eren bit his lip and screamed out Levi's name when he felt the fifth bead slowly slipping inside his ass.

"Five." Levi announced proudly.

The tight sensation, which filled him up and spread him open, along with Levi's dirty talk, made his cock jerk and he came hard and fast, splattering his taut stomach with milky come.

He breathed heavily, a few drops of sweat making their way down his forehead as he was riding out the waves of his sudden orgasm.

Levi smirked and leaned in, Eren's eyes following his every move, as he put his tongue to the base of his cock and licked his way up to Eren's navel, lapping up his still warm come and moaning against his skin.

"Shit, Levi… What are you doing to me?" Eren felt utterly spent and incredibly full. It hurt a little, but it also felt hot and salacious. He reveled in Levi's gaze on his body, and knew that in this moment, he was utterly his. He had him in the palm of his hand, ready to indulge his each and every whim, and the certainty of the thought made a new bolt of arousal shoot through his overwrought body.

Levi gave the beads' return strap an experimental tug and bit his lip at the way Eren's hole twitched at the motion. God, he looked so fucking sinful right now.

The older man's head dropped down between his boyfriend's legs, his raven hair whispering over Eren's bare thighs. His name fell from Eren's lips in a heated loop as Levi flicked his tongue against Eren's perfect little hole before he placed a few wet kisses on the trembling opening, feeling the last bead with his mouth.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's neck and pulled him closer, his lips parting on a soft sigh as he was trying to get used to the fullness inside of him. He spread his legs, his eyes falling open as he gazed at Levi, who looked at him in return, his chin resting lightly on Eren's belly.

"Levi…" Eren whispered, his hand slipping into his soft hair to brush over his undercut. "Kiss me."

Levi smiled wide and crawled up and over Eren, taking his head gently between his palms and caressing his cheeks while he kissed along his jawline.

He gazed down at the younger man - at his sparkling green eyes, his adorably flushed cheeks, his glossy lips – and leaned in to kiss him softly. Eren could feel the appreciation and praise in the way Levi's lips whispered over his own, so tender that Eren pulled him closer to feel more of him. What started out slow and fond quickly turned to needy and impatient. Their tongues met and stroked against each other, saliva pooling and spilling over both of their lips. When Levi broke the kiss a few minutes later, they still held each other's gaze. Eren bent his head to peck Levi's moist lips once again before he smiled and wiggled his ass experimentally to check the feeling. Although still unfamiliar and full, it had started to feel… Tight, in a good sense. It actually felt rather nice.

"Ready to go bake that cake?" Levi asked, who noticed Eren's restless shuffling underneath him.

"Yes, I think… I am." Eren bit his lip as the balls collided with his tight walls. "Just… Try to go easy on me?"

Levi smirked and placed another kiss on Eren's neck. "I'll try."


End file.
